<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flash by lqstalice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297143">Flash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqstalice/pseuds/lqstalice'>lqstalice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqstalice/pseuds/lqstalice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The flash of lightning appeared. One, two, three, four, f-. The sound of thunder. It was something Tenma knew Juza was horrified by and would always be there for him, except for one day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GUYS I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!! ITS SHORT BUT I WROTE SMTH FOR ONCE!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been quite a few years since Tenma accidentally blurted out his feelings for Juza. Even if it had been around 4 years since they started dating Tenma couldn’t believe that the main reason he was even dating him was because he accidentally talked to himself too loudly, rambling on about how “he’s just so perfect” and “he’s so gorgeous I can’t take my eyes off him”. And to Juza he still couldn’t believe that he was actually dating him. It was a dream he believed would never come true, but he was glad that Tenma was able to confess his feelings before it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So now the two live in their own apartment together. It was a calming place, where the main thing you could hear was the ticking of the clock in the room. Either that or Juza would be cooking something for the two of them. Something would be sizzling in the distance and had a sweet scent to it. Just like everyday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it wasn’t calm around the house. Sometimes there’d be pesky roaches flying away and Tenma would squeal until Juza went to either kill the bug or let it free. But they both adapted it into their daily routines around their apartment and seemed to enjoy it quite a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the moments that never happened often. The more serious ones. Juza’s fear of thunderstorms was extreme and he always needed somebody by him, and Tenma had always been by his side to calm him down. Whenever this happened the normal procedure would be Juza would hide under the bedsheets quivering until Tenma came to comfort him for a while until Juza drifted to a soft slumber, where he laid on Tenma’s chest for a while until Tenma himself started to fall asleep. And when Tenma wasn’t around he tried to make a stuffed bear for Juza to remind himself that Tenma is there for him no matter what. And even if it was only spiritual, it was able to calm Juza down for enough time and distract him before Tenma himself was able to arrive and carry on the procedure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But today was different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Juza I’m gonna be home later than usual since the session has been delayed for quite a while. I’ll probably be home by eight tonight!” It was 10 o’clock, so 10 excruciating hours of boredom for Juza, but it was also 10 hours of relaxation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. Have fun.” Juza wasn’t the best with words but he tried to sound as nice as possible, even if he won’t be with his boyfriend for a whole ten hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be off then.” And off he went in his manager’s car, on his way to what actually was a much more stressful job than expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had turned eight and Juza had waited for a bit now. He prepared a fancy dinner for the two of them since today seemed like it’d tire Tenma out since he’s never this late even with a delay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God where is he…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Juza wondered to himself. Not only did he not want the food to get cold but he also wanted to see Tenma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was becoming a bit impatient. He was aware Tenma’s job was difficult but he said he’d be there an hour ago, yet he wasn’t. He couldn’t stand living another minute without Tenna at this point. And if things couldn’t get any worse, a flash of lightning suddenly appeared. Thanks Mother Nature your timing was the worst it could be at since once he saw the flash he started shaking. And in a shakily breath Juza counted. One, two, three, fou-. The booming roar of thunder came and that terrified Juza the most. He scurried upstairs to their bedroom and immediately hid under the duvet and looked for the ragged stuffed bear Tenma made that was made for him and only him. It wasn’t in the best conditions and the right arm and ear were slowly being ripped off and one of the eyes were already out but Juza could clearly tell this was made with all of Tenma’s heart and that was the main reason he felt calm with the teddy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the place that it should have been in, but it wasn’t there. He started to panic. It had hit him that it had felt like how it did before Tenma was brought into his life, like no one was going to be there for him. And not even Kumon could help him at this point since he was too far away from their house. Juza then peeped out the duvet and another flash of lightning struck. He immediately went back in and simply counted to himself. One, two, three, f-. The roar of thunder. So it was around four kilometres from where Juza was and that horrified him. He then stuck his head out again and found the bear on the other side of the bed- where he could only reach the right arm that was barely holding onto its body. He grabbed the arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It ripped off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. The thing Tenna made for Juza to calm himself down was now broken. And that made matters worse. Instead of being calmed down he started to panic more and freaked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no no no no… Tenna’s gonna hate me for this and he’ll probably leave me for ruining something so special and I’ll be alone… history will repeat itself and I’ll be lonely for the rest of my whole life and I don’t want that at all… And then I..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JUZA!” He heard a very familiar voice that immediately warmed Juza’s heart. He looked over to see Tenma from across their bedroom. He looked down on their bed to see his bear he crafted no longer had a right arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenma I.. I’m so sorry I did that I didn’t intend to ruin it but I did and I’m so horrible and I-” Tenma sprinted over to Juza and gave him a warm hug filled with affection and protection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juza, it’s fine! I expected it to break one day, but hey! Maybe if we were to stitch this back again together it’ll include both of our love in it! And I know it sounds cheesy but I swear it’s true!” hearing that made Juza feel so much better about himself but the tears wouldn’t stop coming. There was still a thunderstorm going on outside and it was one of the worst Juza has had to face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now he wasn’t alone. Now he was able to just lay down with his boyfriend as he showers him with affection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now, don’t be sad… I’m here now so you don’t have to be afraid anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’re right.” is all Juza could say to him. They stayed close together for a long time until Juza drifted into sleep very… loudly. But Tenma was used to it. It was something he first hated but now it grew on him as their relationship grew stronger. Tenma was finally happy Juza was able to feel safe and Juza was glad he had Tenma by his side no matter what the issue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>